


Chase Your Dreams

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Letters, Love Confessions, inspired by a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember everything happens for a reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Abuse Of Trust.
> 
> Set after Jackie brings Robbie home from the pub (I wouldn't even do that for my husband!)
> 
> Inspired by the pictures I've seen of Todd Carney's latest tattoo.

Jackie noticed a small white envelope peeking out from Robbie's jacket pocket. She looked round the room to make sure he was still in the bathroom.

Her curiosity was piqued so she pulled it out and opened it. Sighing sadly as she realised that it was meant for her. “Oh Robbie,” she whispered as she read the drunken proclamations on the page.

_I realised, perhaps far too late for us to really make a go of something, anything other than what already have that life's too short to wake up in the morning with regret so love the ones who treat you right and forget the ones who don't._

_I love you Jackie, I always have. Your my soul mate and my saving grace. It's always you who's there for me when I mess things up and when my life gets even more complicated._

_Remember everything happens for a reason. If it changes your life. Let it._

_I know I shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have rung you tonight to come to the pub and bring me home but I needed you, needed to be with you away from work. I miss that side of us, those few nights I stayed at your house changed my life and I want to let it change my life again._

_No one said it would be easy. They just promised it would be worth it to live your life and chase your dreams._

_Yeah I know I haven't made our lives easy over the years but where would the fun be if life was easy? I knew the moment that I set eyes upon you that transferring to Maryhill would be worth it ad you turning me down when I asked you out confirmed that.  
I've been chasing my dream for too long now and I want to stop chasing the dream and start living it._

_I love you. R_

“Rob, I'm gonna go,” she shouted from the door. 

Robbie came out of the bathroom a bit too quickly in his inebriated state and grabbed her arm, pulling back towards him, crushing his lips to hers in an affirming kiss full of intent and promises.

“Stay,” he pleaded when they broke apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to look at awesome tats, it makes me want to get more done ;)
> 
> Todd's latest ink work says _Life's too short to wake up in the morning with regret so love the ones who treat you right and forget the ones who don't. Remember everything happens for a reason. If it changes your life. Let it. No one said it would be easy. They just promised it would be worth it to live your life and chase your dreams._


End file.
